runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Level Designer Duel
A level designer duel is simply two designers matching up against each other to make the best level they can to a specific theme or restriction, and their levels are judged afterwards. Detailed descriptions and trivia for all duels can be found here. Brief history and description As already said, a duel consists of two designers challenging each other to make the best level they could. They announce their duel either in a specific topic for duels, or in an own topic within the Level Designer Forum. The levels are judged just like in LDC’s, with usually three or four judges. A deadline is set up to finish the levels, but since it's only two duelants, there is more leniance on extensions – there are sometimes duels going on far longer than they were supposed to. Judges either volunteer or are asked by the duelants. In earlier times, there was supposed to be a specific medal for winning a duel, but it was never completed, and there quickly arose the tradition of giving out a cookie for that. NanTheDark started the first Dueling Arena in September 2011, and it was restarted in January 2012 for the sake of making it more attractive, after only one duel was completed. Some other duels were finished later on, many other duels stayed unfinished till today, while some duels between legendary designers as e.g. Volkove or –BY gained a lot of notoriety and famous WITBLO levels arised from them. After a period of inactivity which also caused his demotion from level modship, Nan held the DA over to BrawlerEX, who still owns it today despite his own inactivity. The Statistics (incorporated in the Vault topic) are very exiguous and haven’t been updated for a looooong time, which will be catched up here. In February 2015, Nan started the Universal Dueling Arena, which is supposed to host any kind of special or comprehensive duel, such as SM63 vs. LL, 1-hour duel and such. It hasn’t got any notice for a while until MoD decided to offer music duels, with the task to make a level fitting an already given alt music of his, and the first music duel between Harmless and Supershroom has been recently finished, and two 1-hour duels also have happened there in the meanwhile. In the process of the subforum reorganization in January 2016, the Universal Dueling Arena became a sticky in the Level Designing General subforum, while the previous Dueling Arena and the Vault thread were both unstickied in the SM63 subforum. Dueling Statistics UPDATE: The number of duels won has higher priority than the point difference, meaning a 2:1 bilance is always better than a 1:0. Records *Highest Scoring Level: Sandworm Domain by Yurimaster (18.33) *Lowest Scoring Level: The Pipe Maze by dellfarm2000 (8.78) *Highest Losing Level: Mythical Hollows by Asterocrat (17.12) *Lowest Winning Level: The Pipe Dream by Harmless (11.98) *Highest Win: Supershroom (16.29) over 1018peter (11.88) *Closest Win: -BY (17.21) over Asterocrat (17.12) *Highest Score from one judge: Sandworm Domain by Yurimaster (19 from Asterocrat) and Ride through the Mines by Supershroom (19 from MoD) *Lowest Score from one judge: Team Lightning's Shock Fortress by WindMasterArceus (5.5 from Harmless) *Longest duel from start to results: MoD vs. Harmless (433 days) *Shortest regular duel from start to results: -BY vs. Asterocrat (19 days) Category:SM63